justgamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting Guild
'Crafting Guild' Responsible for: Building, Special installations, Replanting, Portals, Protections. 'Rank 1 - Cobbler' (color: light green) 'Info' Requirements: none Cost: 2000 Raash + 1 Tall Grass Daily Income: 6 Leaves + 1 Sponges Kits: /kit Cobbler (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' ''- Recovery'' Recovery is the demolition of old and forgotten property to keep the world nice and fresh. More information can be found here: http://www.justgamers.org/t927-guide-to-recovering-new-feature#6111 NOTE: This isn't a requirement as of yet but will be in the future. ''- Mechanic I'' The Mechanic role is one that runs through the entire Guild. The higher the rank, the higher the level of the Mechanic role, the more special blocks or installations you can install or place. This is great way to earn money because crafting members are the only ones able to create these! You can charge people for installations and charge your own price. * Gate Make a wall sign near a fence gate with the second line as Gate. To toggle the gate, just right click the sign. You can also connect redstone dust to a Gate sign to allow for more options! * Bridge Make easy bridges! Just put three blocks in a row, put a sign on top (facing the way of the crossing) with Bridge as the second line, and do the same thing on the other side (with the sign facing back). Right click the sign to toggle the bridge. The sign can be BELOW the bridge too. If need a sign on the other side that can't be used, use "End". * Door Make hidden doors! Just put three blocks in a row where the bottom of the door will be, put a sign under the middle block (it has to be standing) with Up as the second line. Now, where the top will be you place three more blocks of the same type same then you place a sign on top of the middle block that has Down as the second line. ICs I: (Basic Logic Cate ICs) *'MC2100' - Delayer *'MC3000' - 2-Input And *'MC3002' - 3-Input And *'MC3020' - 2-Input XOR *'MC3021' - 2-Input XNOR 'Perks' - /alias Access to this command allows you the ability to alias commands for your own use. Syntax: /alias you want the alias to be command you want aliased Ex: /alias /cobble /shop sell cobble 64 To delete an alias type: /delalias made 'Rank 2 - Weaver' (color: light green) 'Info' Requirements: none Cost: 10000 Raash + 18 Tall Grass Daily Income: 12 Leaves + 2 Sponges Kits: /kit Weaver (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' - Recovery ''- Mechanic II'' * Gate * Bridge * Door *'Elevator' You can make a simple elevator by using two connected signs. On the bottom put a sign that says Up on the second line and on the top a sign that says Down. It can only connect two signs at once so if you want to connect another level you need to make another pair of signs. Also note that they need to be on the same x and z axis to work! * Cauldrons Allows you to craft items you normally cannot make otherwise. More information and a guide can be found here: http://www.justgamers.org/t215-cauldron-recipes-and-info-suggest-your-own 'Perks' - /alias - Flashlight - Use the /minelight or /ml command to see in the dark! 'Rank 3 - Mason' (color: dark green) 'Info' Requirements: none Cost: 20000 Raash + 60 Tall Grass Daily Income: 18 Leaves + 3 Sponges Kits: /kit Mason (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' - Recovery - ICs I - Mechanic III * Gate * Bridge * Door * Elevators * Light Switches Allows you to connect a Jack-o-Lantern to redstone dust to create a light switch and also connect lightstone to redstone to create a light switch. - Wild Protection '' Using the /regios command you are able to protect lots in the Wild for people. The guide can be found http://www.justgamers.org/t286-wild-lot-protections-guide-and-log#2252[Outdated] - ''Portal Maker You can make portals for players connecting from the Portal Complex to their desired destination. Standard fee is 500 Raash but you can set your own prices! Signs for portals show be formated like so: In the portal complex: Line one: Portalnumber Line two: Number Line three: Line four: Ex: Line one: 5 Line two: 5 Line three: Line four: Other portal: Line one: Playername_Portalnumber Line two: Number Line three: Line four: Ex: Line one: Radshad_5 Line two: 5 Line three: Line four: - Banned Objects I Banned Objects role allows the placement of globally banned items such as lightstone, rails, and bedrock. *Lightstone - ICs II (Intermideate Logic Gate ICs) *MC3001 - 2-Input NAND *MC3003 - 3-Input NAND *MC2101 - Not-Delayer *MC3033 - RS NAND Latch *MC3031 - INV RS NAND LAT *MC3030 - RS NOR Latch 'Perks' - /alias - /minelight - Access to the /me channel to broadcast your services, usage of this channel for communication or spam will not be tolerated. 'Rank 4 - Carpenter' (color: dark green) 'Info' Requirements: 1) 7 Wild protections [Log here] 2) 1 Portal [Log here] Cost: 60000 Raash + 144 Tall Grass Daily Income: 24 Leaves + 4 Sponges Kits: /kit Carpenter (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' - Recovery - Mechanic IV ''- Wild Protection'' - Banned Objects II Banned Objects role allows the placement of globally banned items such as lightstone, rails, and bedrock. *Lightstone *Minecraft tracks '- ''ICs III' (Basic Utility ICs + Advanced Logic Gate ICs) MC3001 - 2-Input NAND MC3003 - 3-Input NAND MC2101 - Not-Delayer MC3033 - RS NAND Latch MC3031 - INV RS NAND LAT MC3030 - RS NOR Latch 'Perks' - /alias - /me - /minelight - Magic Carpet - Using the /magiccarpet or /mc command you can summon your own flying carpet. Useful for building in high up places and visiting Bruce! 'Rank 5 - Artisan''' (color: yellow) 'Info' Requirements: 1) Resident of Dar or an official Town 2) 15 Wild protections [Log here] 3) 4 Portals [Log here] Cost: 180000 Raash + 384 Tall grass Daily Income: 30 Leaves + 5 Tall Grass Kits: /kit Artisan (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' ''- Recovery'' ''- Landlord'' - Wild Protection ''- ICs III'' - Mechanic IV - Banned Objects III *Lightstone *Minecraft tracks *Bedrock (You can destory with /lighter command) 'Perks' - /alias - /me - /minelight - /Magiccarpet 'Rank 6 - Craft-Master' (color: yellow) 'Info' Requirements: 1) 25 Wild protections [Log here] 2) 9 Portals [Log here] Cost: 400000 Raash + 960 Tall Grass Daily Income: 36 Leaves + 6 Sponges Kits: /kit Craft-Master (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' ''- Recovery'' - Landlord - Wild Protection - Banned Objects - Mechanic IV ''- ICs IV'' (Advanced Utility ICs) *MC1262 - LIGHT SENSOR *MC1230 - TRIGGERED IS IT DAY *MC2020 - 3-BIT RANDOM *MC0271 - SELFTRIGGERED LIVING ENTITY DETECTION SENSOR *MC0272 - SELFTRIGGERED PLAYER/GROUP DETECTOR 'Perks' - /alias - /me - /minelight - /Magiccarpet